


【锤基PWP】神王之誓

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	【锤基PWP】神王之誓

Loki·Laufeyson以一种极其低微的姿势跪伏在闪电宫寝宫的床上。礼服宽大而厚重的压在他显得削薄的身躯上，华丽的后摆在床上铺满了一片，长时间的跪伏和繁琐的礼服压得他有些透不过气，但是他却不敢轻易挪动一寸。  
约顿海姆劳菲王最小的儿子，正在被迫迎接着属于他的命运——作为战败方的献礼，名为和平的象征，实则沦为牲畜一般的性奴。  
沉重的金底战靴敲击走廊叩出沉闷的回响，透过寝宫的大门传入了Loki的耳朵，战败的“贡礼”低埋着头颅，心脏随着战靴的声音咚咚的敲击着心腔。  
如果可以，Loki冰冷的有些僵硬的指尖握紧了覆盖在层层礼服下的短匕。如果可以……他绝对不想要这样的命运。  
寝宫的大门被敞开了，战靴叩击地面的声音失去了厚重门板的遮掩变得清脆有力起来，随后便末入了厚实的地毯，再次变得沉闷又压抑。  
Loki一言不发的跪伏着，手腕上的金制禁魔镣铐切断了他所有使用魔力逃跑的可能，只能用这种办法来赌博生死。他的手掌被冷汗浸湿了，却一刻也不敢松开匕首。  
随着脚步声越来越近，他感到自己的呼吸逐渐沉重起来，恐惧在他的心里蔓延着。他尽力的克制自己的声音，把冰冷的刀柄攥的更紧了。  
Thor，阿斯加德的国王，在两天前踏平了约顿海姆。于是在今天一早，他被从自己偏僻窄小的宫殿中拉出来，被内务官犹如对待一个祭祀的祭品一般里里外外的清洗干净，套上了远从阿斯加德送过来的礼服。作为最不受宠爱的王子，他被他的父亲，被整个约顿海姆，毫无愧疚感的抛弃了！  
Loki感到脚步声已经停止了，那个征服了整个九界的神域之王正站在自己的身前，而自己也即将……Loki下意识的抖了一下，沉下了眼眸。  
九界之内已经没人可以忤逆阿斯加德的新王了，从十年前开始，一向以维护九界和平为己任的阿萨神族突然开始了近乎疯狂的征伐扩张，中庭，穆贝尔海姆，甚至是华纳神族和海姆冥界都跪伏在了阿斯加德的强权下，泰坦族和奇塔瑞甚至遭受了灭族之灾，连星球都被那柄巨斧劈开了……最后的最后，是因为曾经的战败和阿斯加德签订了数千年和平条约的约顿海姆……  
Loki一直想离开约顿海姆，在过去的800年里，他无时无刻不这么想着。他对约顿海姆的王位并没有兴趣，他只想离开那里。  
但绝对绝对不是以这种方式，作为一个战俘，一个……礼物，混在一群各式各样的器物贡品之间被送到敌国国王的床上。  
约顿的小王子几乎是决绝般的咬住了嘴唇，在身体被大掌扶起的一刹那，狠狠的把手中的匕首刺了出去。  
阿斯加德的国王仅仅是用一簇微小的电火花就让这柄由矮人打造的秘银匕首化作了灰烬。  
望着面前强壮的神祗越来越阴沉的表情，Loki感觉有什么滚烫的东西从眼眶中滑落了出去。  
他会死的……他近乎机械的想着。即使不进行刺杀，他也会死的。近十年来，没有人能从Thor·Odinson的床上活过一晚，而他的父亲就这样把他推进了必死的火炕！  
Loki感觉手腕上传来一阵钝痛，雷神捏住了他的手腕，力道大的仿佛要捏碎他的骨头，神祗蓝色的眸子里满是怒火与伤痛。也许他会挨上几顿鞭子，直到自己被打成一摊碎肉然后被一根根敲断骨头，也许他会被送给阿萨的军队，没日没夜的在各种男人的身下承欢。  
他颤抖着甚至不敢喘一口气，仿佛他不出声音，时间就会一直静止下去，直到他不争气的哭了出来。  
他的身体再也没法抗拒生理反应，泪水让他抽抽哒哒的抽起气来。  
想象中的疼痛并没有传到手腕上，透过模糊的泪水，他有那么一瞬间觉得，这个强大的神祗在心痛。  
下一刻，Loki感觉自己被抱进了一个厚实的怀抱里。雷霆之神轻抚着他的黑发，把他的头颅按在自己温暖的胸膛里。  
Thor当然是心痛的，当看到自己的弟弟对自己恐惧又憎狠的眼神时，他的心就像是被巨狼撕成了碎片。更何况还有他的泪水……哦不，别再让他看见Loki的泪水……  
雷神把怀中年轻的约顿人抱的更紧了，他细细的嗅着弟弟颈间熟悉的气息，巨掌抚摸着他厚重礼服下消瘦却柔软的身体。  
“没事了Loki。”雷神用近乎哄小孩的语气哄着他的弟弟，诸神在上，他的弟弟现在就是个孩子！他才八百多岁！Thor把手掌搭在弟弟的脊背上，另一只手毫不留情的捏碎了铐着自己弟弟的金制锁链，“我不会伤害你的。”  
约顿的小王子有那么一瞬间感到心脏一阵绞痛，随后便被恐慌替代了，被抱在怀里的Loki惊讶于阿斯加德之王近乎实质的浓郁悲伤，也惊讶于自己心中莫名其妙产生的……幸福感？  
开什么玩笑，他现在可是在敌人的地盘，他的生死荣辱只不过是面前君王口中的一道令罢了！  
Loki低垂下眼眸，也许他只是把自己当做了谁的替身，这样也好，骗到了他的信任，自己就可以拿着远古冬棺彻底远离这里了。  
尚不知道自己弟弟想法的超大型金毛犬感受着怀中渐渐放松下来的人，垂着眸子亲了亲他的头顶，满足的笑了。  
尽管回溯时间的代价是时间线并不算小的更改，但是阿斯加德还在，奥丁和弗丽嘉还在，他的弟弟还在，这就够了。Thor满足的笑着，他圈住自己的弟弟，抬起他的下巴让他望着自己，这一次，他绝对会保护好他。  
Loki没想到他会这么吻了上来，他也没想到这个吻会温柔的如此不可思议，削薄的唇瓣被温柔的吸允着，温热的舌头探进了自己的口腔，一股甜蜜的果酒气息让勾上了舌尖。  
最令小王子惊讶的是，自己并不反感这些。也许是因为他长得太好看了吧，Loki眨了眨翠绿的眼睛，他的样貌早就在来之前被变成了阿萨人的样子，他望着那个金发的阿斯加德神祗俊朗坚毅的面庞，有一瞬间甚至觉得，时间停留于此也不错。  
不不不不不行——！Loki在自己的脑子里抽了自己一巴掌，打碎了这个清奇的想法。  
雷神并不知道弟弟脑中的想法，他一边亲吻，一边伸出他常年握武器的大手圈了圈约顿小王子的胳膊。  
他真小，手指感受着搁着礼服都十分纤细的胳膊，看着比自己小了好几圈的年轻身体和显得有些稚气未脱的面庞，Thor开心的笑了。  
他的弟弟现在只有八百岁，也就是说……   
雷神一层层的褪下Loki身上繁琐而厚重的礼服，他的动作温柔而缓慢，仿佛一个小孩子拆开母亲送他的挚爱礼物一般。等到最后一层衣服褪下，白嫩赤裸的肩膀暴露在空气中，让Loki不自觉的打了个颤。  
也就是说……Thor充斥着欲火的目光盯着Loki漂亮的锁骨，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他可以慢慢教他长大。  
Loki感觉自己被人压进了床里，弹性极好的柔软床垫因为他的重量被压出了一个小小的凹陷，看起来就像是把他包裹在了里面。  
锁骨处传来湿润的啃咬感，随后，小巧可爱的粉色乳尖也被柔软的嘴唇含住了。  
“啊……”小巧的乳头几乎是瞬间就挺立了起来，胸前突然传来的刺激逼出了小王子的第一声呻吟。雷神尽心尽力的服务着自己的弟弟，灵巧的舌头擦过最敏感的乳首，随后把整个乳头含住轻轻的吸允着，嘬出一阵阵令人脸红的水声。  
Thor松开了被自己嘬的通红肿胀的乳头，把弟弟的裤子拽到了脚踝。  
“啊！”突然被扯掉裤子让小王子发出了一声惊呼。他的脸颊烧的滚烫，恨不得把自己埋进床单里，不知是出于什么原因，这套礼服并没有内裤，而裤子被扒掉也就意味着……  
看着Loki因为被脱掉裤子脸颊泛红偏头咬着嘴唇的小动作，Thor恶趣味一般的停下了手，任由修身的礼服长裤堆在他瘦韧笔直的小腿上。  
他把Loki因为裤子被迫蜷缩起来的小腿提了起来，粉红色的小口暴露在视线里，伴随着主人的呼吸一开一合的收缩着，泛着紧张与魅惑的意味。  
Loki的眼睛里突然泛上了水气，即使他在约顿海姆并不受宠，但是却从未被这样对待过——他被当成了一个玩物，一个性爱玩具，为了能活下去，自己还必须要忍受这些。  
然而Thor并不知道自己弟弟敏感的小心思，他带着薄茧的指腹揉按了一下那个未经情事的后穴，一股透明的黏液伴随着小王子一声粘腻的呜咽击打着雷神的理智。  
雷神的眸子暗沉了下来，Loki并没有穿靴子，最后挂在身上的布料几乎是毫无阻力的就被雷神的大手扒了下来，Thor把他的双腿拉开，折成一个羞耻的弧度。微微勃起的根茎乖乖的耷拉在双腿中间，下面是两颗看起来不算轻的囊袋，Thor抓起了那根可爱的性器，用掌心揉搓着，过于柔嫩的手感时刻提醒着Thor下手的轻重，他的弟弟还太小了。  
“嗯……”把自己埋在被子里的小王子被Thor娴熟的技巧弄的轻哼一声，后知后觉的发现Thor简直温柔的过分，索性不再压抑，而且微张起小口，随着雷神的动作呻吟起来。  
“哈……慢点……嗯……”  
雷神几乎要被这甜腻柔软的声音逼到失去理智！他的弟弟现在就像一只小猫一样被自己抱在手里任由施为！这个认知让Thor感到自己的下腹烧了一团火。  
性器在掌心的揉捏下渐渐变得鼓胀起来，Thor拨开了弟弟的囊袋，观察着那个粉嫩的小口。  
“你这里真好看。”阿斯加德的国王毫不掩饰的说着下流的话语。  
Loki抿了抿嘴唇，明明是被羞辱，却感觉脸颊都烧的通红，下身的骚痒感愈发强烈，有些干渴的滚动了一下喉结，渴求般的望着金发男人。  
Thor掏出随身携带的软膏，温热的穴口几乎是瞬间就把白色的软膏融化掉了，一股清甜的果酒香味弥漫在空气里，Thor用一根手指小心的为弟弟扩张着，手指揉弄着肉穴中的褶皱，在蹭到一块小凸起的时候，黑发的小王子几乎是毫无征召的射了出来。  
剧烈的快感让Loki绷紧了脚趾，耳边仿佛嗡鸣一般什么也听不到了，他呆呆的望向那个金发的男人，张了张嘴。  
看着Loki带着潮红面颊懵懂的望向自己，Thor几乎都能感觉到自己手上崩起的青筋了。  
但是这是Loki的第一次，他绝对不能弄伤他。  
雷神闭上了碧蓝的眼眸，再睁开的时候里面已经盛满了无尽的欲望，他加快了扩张的速度，直到弟弟的后穴中可以容纳他的第三根手指时，他拉下了自己的裤子。  
“啊……等等……”看着阿斯加德之王粗壮的“凶器”，小王子担忧的咽了咽口水。  
“嗯？等什么？”Thor看着缩在床单里打颤的小家伙，坏心眼的扶着自己的硬挺蹭着他的穴口。  
“嗯……很痒……”Loki扭着身子试缓解下身被摩擦的痒感，却被金发男人拽住脚踝一下子捅到了最深处，翠绿的眸子有那么一瞬间的放空，随之而来的是被填充的酥麻的快感。  
“好……舒服……”小王子失神的低语着，不自知的点着某人的火。  
湿热的甬道夹紧了雷神的巨物，紧致的感觉让雷神不由得发出一声低叹。Thor沉了沉眸子，扶住了弟弟的腰跨，缓慢而坚定的抽插起来。  
“啊……”  
粗壮的硬屌挤压着敏感的穴肉，不断的把快感从连接处输送到两个人的脑子。多到近乎恐慌快感让Loki下意识的抱紧身边的人，随着挺动小声的呜咽起来。  
“I am here，Loki，”Thor亲吻着弟弟的面颊，舔舐着他从眼眶滚落下来的咸涩泪水，粗壮的性器挤压着湿热穴道里的每一块软肉，“I am here，我不会再离开你了。”  
被操的失去思考能力的小王子下意识的点了点头，眼眶已经被快感和泪水烧的通红，烧灼般的视线黏在金发神祗的身上。  
“慢一点……嗯……”  
“慢一点？你是说这样吗？”Thor眨了眨眼睛，突然坏笑了一下，把根茎整根退了出来，然后突然以极快的速度破开温暖的壁肉，一捅到底，狠狠的擦过了Loki埋在软肉间的脆弱腺体。  
“不……”小王子眼神放空，被这突如其来的快感激的蜷起了脚趾。  
“我觉得你很喜欢，宝贝。”Thor俯下身，舔吻着弟弟凉丝丝的耳廓，湿腻的水声和低沉磁性的嗓音一起传入了Loki的耳朵，“你真诱人。”  
雷神托起了弟弟的屁股，将他的双腿压进胸膛，他亲吻了弟弟的纤长的脚趾，“让我找找，刚刚是哪个点让你的脚趾不听话的缩起来了？”  
Thor几乎是在一瞬间加快了抽插的速度，饱满的囊袋啪啪的击打着白嫩的屁股，每一下都戳刺着Loki体内最敏感的那块软肉——Thor当然知道Loki的敏感点在哪。  
“啊……Thor……Thor……我不想要了……”剧烈的快感让小王子脊柱发软，极致的酥麻快感从尾椎骨一节节的窜上了脑子。快感终于让小王子再也忍不住口中的呻吟，甚至让他忘记了，自己已经直呼了阿斯加德国王的名讳。  
弟弟带着软糯哭音的求饶几乎是一针最好的催情剂，雷神抓起了弟弟白嫩的大腿，力道大的留下了几个深红的指印。他挺动着腰胯，近乎眼睛发红的操着他的兄弟。  
有那么一瞬间，Loki的脑子里闪过的是被顶穿肠子的恐惧，然而随着恐惧而来的是越来越敏感的身体和如同浩瀚海啸一般汹涌而来的快感。  
“别……饶了我吧”过量的快感让Loki大张着嘴，无意识的大喊着求饶。  
随着几个大力的深顶，约顿的小王子终于哭叫着射了了出来，滴滴答答的打湿了床单。Thor在高潮后极致紧致的内壁中大力的挺动了几下，也射在了弟弟的身体里。  
看着自己刚刚把肉棒从他体内拔出来就迅速缩到床脚直摇头的弟弟，Thor无奈的笑了笑，他伸手捞起了瘫软成一摊无力反抗的弟弟，走向了宽大的浴池。  
果然还是太小了。  
抚摸着被自己操晕在浴池里的黑发小王子，某只腹黑的大金毛这么想着。


End file.
